Yin and Yang
by SkyLion27
Summary: This is a Prototype for a Naruto Story, I'm working on. I hope everyone will like it. Oh also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO!


**Prologue**

For as long as I could remember, my life was always simple, always served on a plate and everything.

My life is overprotected and highly praised.

My life is boring and simple…but really lonely.

My name is Yuki, Aikawa Yuki. I'm 16 years old and full Japanese. I have black hair that reaches to the middle of my back, brown almond shape eyes and I'm 5'4".

Pretty normal right but I'm a daughter of a very prefect family and everything must be prefect.

I am the youngest daughter of Aikawa Takashi and Aikawa Midori, the owner of Aikawa Co.

My three older siblings are all successful people.

Hinata is the oldest and the first daughter, age 23 and a graduate of Tokyo University and a doctor in one of the hospital my family owns.

Ichiro is the second oldest and the first son, age 20, a student of Tokyo University and next in line to run the company.

Akihiro is third oldest and the second son, age 17 and the top student of my school. He's student council president, number one student in school for grades, sports and popularity.

As for me, I'm the loner of our school, grades average, sports average and popularity below average. Unlike my older siblings, I love reading manga and watching anime, playing games and getting my hands dirty. I learned many ways of fighting. I took Karate, Kick boxing, Kendo, Kung Fu, Judo, Aikido and Archery. For someone to have an average on sports and do this much Martial Arts and not please your parents. Well they're not pleased that I'm not like my older siblings and always looked down on me.

If I could live a new life, different from this one and be myself without being looked down on. I would choose the 'World of Naruto' because he's like me. Always looked down on, shunned from everyone and being different but unlike me he could always smile brightly and be so warm like the sun and always move forward and never stopping.

I wish I could met him, be his friend and maybe learn to move forward with my life but I know that would be impossible for me. I'm in this cold world and he's in a different world then this one, he's in a world of warmth, friends, family and love, the light side while I'm in the world of coldness, hatred, loneliness and abandonment, the dark side.

Well, this is my life before everything changes for the good and for the worst.

I was walking round town with Akihiro, Hinata and Ichiro enjoying the sight and enjoying my time with my siblings. Well you see, today was my birthday and they decided that, they wanted to spent time with me.

I of course, was overjoyed that they were spending time with me while my parents were busy at work. I rarely spend time with my siblings because they're always busy. Ichiro with his studies and sometimes helping out with the company, Hinata with her work as a doctor and Akihiro with his responsibility as Student Council President and his studies but I was still happy, that they would spare their time with me.

We were just walking round the town, enjoying the day and time.

"So, did you find anything you like, Yu-chan?" Akihiro asked by using my nickname.

I just shook my head but smiled towards Aki-nii (Akihiro's Nickname).

"Well, are you enjoying yourself thou?" asked Hinata as she smiled at me.

"I am, Hina-nee."

"That's great, Kiddo," laughed Ichiro as he rubs my head. "I'm glad that you're having fun, Yu."

"Stop that, Ichi-nii," pushing his hand away from messing my hair. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Ichiro, Akihiro started laughing while Hinata started to giggle, I started to pout but soon turned into a smile.

"Hey, Kiddo."

Turning towards Ichiro, I saw a warm smile on his face.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Yuki. I hope you like it." said Ichiro as he passed me a box.

I grabbed the box from him and opened it. Inside was a pair of orange goggle, they were so beautiful and stunning.

"Hey don't forget about us, Yu-chan." said Akihiro as he and Hinata each had their own gifts for me.

Grabbing the one from Hinata, instead of it being a box, it was a bag and it was pretty big and it felt soft inside. Pulling the item outside, it was a doll, a red/orange fox doll to be exact.

"I know how much you love foxes. So I thought that you would like that and it's also has straps on it. So it can be a bag as well." smiled Hinata.

I grabbed my last gift from Akihiro. It was smaller than the others and pretty light. Once I opened it, I was surprised what it was.

It was a necklace, the pendant with a character of 'Harmony'. It was yellow at top, red at the bottom and orange at the middle. On the back it said "Always Together Forever, Near or Far, Under One Sky."

"Thank you," my eyes began tearing up, I looked up and smiled. "Thank you so much for everything, Ichi-nii, Hina-nee, Aki-nii. Thanks."

Causing them to smile, that held so much love and warmth.

"You're our baby sister, Yuki," Hinata stated as she gave me a hug. "We'll always care for you and love you, no matter what."

Giving her a smile and returning her hug, I moved out of her arms and began placing my gifts on me.

Placing my fox on my back, the orange goggles around my neck and the necklace dangling under the goggles, making sure that everything was all set and ready to go, we resumed our walk.

I was so happy, today became the most special day for me and I didn't want it to end… but I spoke to soon.

As we were walking, I saw a little boy chasing after his ball into the road. Down the road a car speeding straight for him, before his Mother could call his name. I did something without thinking what I was doing.

I ran straight for him, I could hear my siblings calling my name but I didn't stop.

Once I reached him, I pushed him out of the way. I could see the shock on his face but I gave him a warm smile, then I saw the car right next to me.

"YUKI!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _ **SCREAMS**_

So many sounds were going around.

My body felt so heavy, my voice caught in my throat and I felt cold.

"Yuki! Yuki, hang in there! Help is on its way!"

Who was that ... Oh, it's Hinata. I tried to tell her that I was alright but no sound came out.

"Yuki, you idiot! Why did you do that?! You better not leave us! Yuki!"

Akihiro… You're too loud but I'm glad that I'm not the only idiot in the family.

"Yu, just hang on, help will be here soon. So please…hang on…please don't leave us."

…Ichiro. I felt a warm embrace and something cold falling on my face. Is Ichiro crying but he never cries… please stop crying.

"I-Ichi-nii… Please don't… cry."

I started coughing, it sounded wet and I could taste something like rust in my mouth and it felt so thick… It was dripping down my mouth.

"Don't try to speak. You have to save your energy, Yu-chan. Please don't leave us, not after finally became a family on your birthday."

What did he mean by that? To finally be a family…did he mean?

"W-Was there going…to be a party back home…w-with Dad and Mom?"

"Yes, it was going to a surprise party for you. Dad and Mom took this day off to set up the party. So please… Please hang on, Yuki."

I'm so sorry Hinata but I don't think I can. My body felt so cold and heavy, my eyes were getting heavy and my vision.

"I-I'm…so sorry Hina-nee…but I don't think…I can hold on anymore…please forgive me."

"Don't say that, Yu! Just hang on, hang on a bit longer!"

I could feel Ichiro holding me tighter as he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Ichi-nii…Hina-nee…Aki-nii…Tell Dad and Mom…Th-That I love them…please don't be sad…a-and live for me…please."

After saying that, I heard people coming towards us.

"Please put her down and step back."

I could feel Ichiro putting me down on the cold ground. I could feel them trying to help me but I could also tell that it wouldn't help.

"Yu-chan, help is here! So hang in there, you hear me!"

I giggled at Akihiro for saying that. That's what I love about him. He was so loud and energetic like a newborn puppy.

"Yuki, please hang in there. Please"

Hinata was so gentle, strong willed and a warm person with a big heart, the most wonderful person to be my sister.

"Yu…please…please don't leave us. We love you, Yuki."

Ichiro, you were always there for me, protecting me and looking after me. You were easy going, kind hearted, so strong and so warm like the sun.

My eyes started getting heavier and my vision was going black, my body cold as ice and stiff as a rock. Smiling one last time to my siblings and to my parents and… this world, that I hated so much but slowly began to love back.

"…S-Sorry…I…I don't think…I can. Sorry a-and thank…you for e-everything…don't forget what I said. I…I l-love…you guys…"

"YUKI!"

That was the last thing that I heard from them.

I began falling into the darkness, I didn't mind because I was use to the dark, pain, loneliness, hatred and unwanted. I just smiled, thinking how I'm going back in the darkness after all that love I received before I died. Oh well, at least I had a good life.

"…Yuki…"

Opened my eyes, I saw a light coming towards me.

"…Yuki…"

It felt so warm and filled with love.

Wanting to feel it, I extend my hand to the light for some reason. I could hear my name being called. It sounded so soothing, warm and filled with so much love.

Soon I felt tears rolling down my eyes.

"…Yuki…"

A hand grabbed mine; it felt so warm and caring.

Then I was surrounded by light, closing my eyes to block the sudden burst. Slowly reopening my eyes, I saw that it was no longer dark where I was standing.

Soon realizing that something was still holding my hand, I followed the hand up to the arm and to the face of the person beside me.

I felt eyes widened with shocked from seeing who it was.

The person had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and a warm smile but it was what he was wearing that caught my eyes. It was ninja clothing underneath a white jacket with flames at the bottom but it wasn't any just old jacket.

It was a Hokage's jacket and he was wearing a Konoha headband.

He was the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage), the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko' (Yellow Flash of the Leaf), Namikaze Minato.

"I'm so glad that I was able to reach you in time before you fell into the darkness," smiled Minato as he released my hand. "How are you feeling, Yuki?"

I was even more shocked on how he knew my name but realized that it was him at pulled me from the darkness.

"H-How…did you know my name?"

"That's because I've been watching over you since you were born, Yuki. Kind of like a 'Guardian Angel'."

What?! He's my Guardian Angel! How and why?! I'm so confused.

I was so shocked, that I didn't realized that I made face. Until I heard laughter and saw that it was Minato.

"Sorry but that face you made was so cute and funny, that I couldn't resist. I bet that you have many question, so ask away?"

We sat down to get comfortable but I was so confused on what was going on.

"Just where am I and what did you mean by 'Guardian Angel?"

"This place is the middle of other dimensions, like between yours and mine and others. As for your 'Guardian Angel', when I died. I was sent here because the Shinigami said my job wasn't done yet. So I waited for something to happen and it did happen. On the day you were born, I saw you and you were the most beautiful child that I saw beside my own child. When you were a year older, I appeared before you and you looked up at me. I was a bit afraid, thinking that I scared you or something but you just smiled at me and laughed. Your eyes were so innocent and warm, filled with so much life and seeing that, made me want to watch over you and protect you like my own child."

I was shocked on what he said. He was there when I was born and throughout my life from the beginning and I didn't know.

"But as the years passed, your heart grew cold and hard to protect yourself for the pain you were in. The warmth in your eyes slowly began to disappear and began to carry sorrow and pain in them. It hurt me so much to see you like that, Yuki."

Why? Why does my chest feel funny and my eyes why do they hurt? Why?!

"I'm so sorry, Yuki… I couldn't do anything to help you or anything. I could only watch this happen to you, I'm so sorry."

Then I couldn't hold this feeling anymore, I dipped my head down to hide my face. Then tears began to fall down my face like a waterfall, I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. All the feeling that I was holding came crashing down, the pain from my past, for finally being a real family with my family and to die to leave them. Then I felt a warm embrace around me, I looked up and saw that it was Minato.

"It's ok now. Cry as much as you want and let it all out. It's alright, Yuki."

His voice was so caring, warm and soft and filled with so much love. After hearing that, I wrapped my arms around him and cried my heart out, for my past, my family and for my death, all of it. As well as for Minato, he was always there watching over me and wishing for me to be happy but he had to suffer for me.

After my water works, I finally calmed down and moved out of Minato's arms.

"Thank you, Minato." smiling towards him but soon frowned on what I realized. "What happens to me now? Do I have to stay here?"

But all I got from him was a warm smile and him shaking his 'no' which really confused me.

"No, you won't be staying here." Minato stated as he placed his hand on my head. "Yuki, you'll be leaving here and starting a new life… A new life in my village, Konoha, my world… The World of Shinobi…"

I was shocked on what he said.

Me, given a second chance in life but in Minato's world… in the World of 'Naruto'… Even thou I knew of what can happen there, I… I wanted to go and fulfill the goals I set.

"I'll go… I'll go and bring peace to the world." I stated strongly, shocking Minato on what I said. "I'll take the mission that was given to you and will… No, I _WILL_ bring peace to the world and end the chains of hatred. I will take your burden and your mission."

Looking to Minato, I could see the shock, awe, joy and sadness in his eyes, as he gave me a soft smile and pulled me into is arms.

"Thank you, Yuki… thank you for everything." whispered Minato as he held me tightly.

Hearing his thanks, tears began forming again but I returned his hug and buried my face in his chest, knowing that this would be the last time I would see him.

Soon my body began glowing like how Minato was saying goodbye to Naruto after sealing the Kyuubi. Looking up to face Minato, I gave him the brightest smile I could gave and hugged him once more.

"Thank you for everything, Minato… I promise I won't let you down, I'll bring peace to the world…" stating proudly as tears rolled down my face. "I also promised to watch over Naruto for you and… for Kushina… you both have my word."

As if he wasn't shocked before, he was even more now and slowly tears fell from his eyes. Tightening his hold on me, as my body began to disappear, I could feel his tears falling on my head and soft sniffles.

"Thank you, Yuki, I really appreciate it and I'm sure, Kushina as well." whispered Minato. "I wish you luck in your second chance. I love you, sweet little Yuki. Make me proud."

My eyes widened from hearing those last words, my heart filled with joy and warmth, my smile growing bigger and my tears of joy falling more freely.

"I love you too, thanks for everything, Minato. Bye." I replied until I was completely gone and no longer able to see him.

But before I completely disappeared, I heard him say something.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki. I hope someday, you could forgive me."

What did he mean by that?

Having no time to think about what he said, I slowly blacked out and once I opened my eyes. I would be starting my new life as a Shinobi… a Kunoichi of Konohagakure and in the World of 'Naruto'.


End file.
